Burnt
by booklovur217
Summary: Growing up a Potter was not an easy thing to do, especially when you're not really one of them. Cassie Lux Potter has always known she wasn't a Potter, but maybe in Hogwarts she'll finally find out where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"I got my letter! I got it! It's here!" Cassie exclaimed running down the stairs towards her parents and older brother who were all sitting at the breakfast table. It was the 10th of July and also Cassie's birthday. She was eleven and had just received her letter.  
"So daddy does this mean it's my turn for a private trip to Diagon Alley. Cause Jamie got to go by himself and you said its cause it was his birthday. So do I?"  
Charles chuckled before nodding. "Yes, your right plus James already has everything he needs for Hogwarts so it will be quicker if we go just the two of us."  
They quickly ate before rushing off to Diagon alley. Charles looked around him and sighed. While Diagon alley was still intact people looked nervous and walked quickly in fear of an attack. The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort had risen in power and now had many death-eaters at his disposal. Charles quickly ushered Cassie in to get her robes. Already being fitted was a young boy who Charles recognized from somewhere.  
"Hello my names Sirius Black who are you?"  
"I'm Cassandra Potter but I go by Cassie and I'm going to be in Gryffindor."  
"My parents say the Potters are blood traitors and Gryffindor are weak. But to tell you the truth that's where I want to go." Sirius replied.

Cassie looked at the boy strangely before noticing Charles's absence. "I'm actually adopted, so James is just kinda like my best friend. My parents think I don't know, but it really is obvious." Sirius smiled at the girl and continued talking.

"My best friend is my cousin Bella, she's two years older than me, but I like her best."

Cassie was happy she had already made a friend and school hadn't even started yet. James was going to be so jealous when she told him. Charles entered at this moment and Cassie waved goodbye before following him out.

"Come on Cassie it's time for wands. You'll do that while I finish off with your books. I'll meet you at ice cream alright?"  
"Yah daddy."  
Cassie walked into the wand shop to be met by the inquisitive eyes of Olivander. "Ah Miss Potter I thought I'd see you in here. Let's see well your mother she favored Holly with dragon scale and unicorn hair. Your father well the wand that chose him was also Yew with a Phoenix feather core. Now let's see you must be an elemental so... Ah here we go a fire resistant holly wand with a duel core of basilisk venom and unicorn hair."

Cassie grabbed the wand before it began to glow.  
"Ah quite interesting such different cores one of light one of dark comes together in perfect harmony with you young Riddle."

Cassie, being over excited with her new wand completely forgot of the strange wizard's comment and rushed to meet her father. She told him all of her new wand as they made their way back to the leaky cauldron to floo home.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Cassie and James were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when Sirius Black entered.  
"Hi Sirius!" Cassie exclaimed before making introductions between James and Sirius. They quickly became friends before a black haired boy and a red haired girl walked in and introduced themselves as Severus and Lily.

"So what house do you two want to be in?" Cassie asked Severus and Lily.  
"All of the houses seem good to me." Lily replied. Severus added in "Slytherin is the best and that's where I'll be!"  
Sirius snorted. Before telling Snivellus to leave with James joining in to taunt Snivellus some more. Eventually the red head yelled in anger before calling the boys arrogant toe- rags. Both Lily and Severus stormed out and the ride continued with the three first years laughing their way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Ch 2

After boarding at Hogsmede station Cassie and James along with their newly acquired friend Sirius made their way up to the castle with the rest of the first years.  
Cassie was amazed; the castle was so big and beautiful. And she was sure she saw a giant squid in the lake. Together the first years climbed the steps and listened as Professor McGonagall told them of the houses. When they were ready for them the first years walked into the great hall and stared at everything in awe. Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment before calling out names. Cassie mainly ignored them until she heard "Black, Sirius"  
Sirius strutted up to the stool and sat regally with the hat covering his head it seemed to be the longest sorting yet. Cassie could tell that even McGonagall was confused at the length. Finally the hat looked up and shouted, "Gryffindor" Sirius jumped off the stool and happily made his way over to the cheering table completely ignoring the glares the Slytherin table sent his way.

The next name Cassie looked up for was, "Potter, James." His sorting was quick and James sat happily at the Gryffindor table. Cassie was extremely confused; shouldn't she have gone before James? Her name started with a C. McGonagall called out, "Riddle, Cassandra" and for some reason Ollivander's words clicked and she knew that was her. Cassie went straight up to the hat and slipped it over her head.  
"Ahh interesting. Your father well he was Slytherin's own but your mother favoured her wit above all. Hmm interesting where to send you. You are loyal but too malicious for Hufflepuff, definitely not. Ravencalw: you are smart, brilliant even but that's not your focus. No, no that won't do. Hmm now to the house of your ancestors or the house of courage. Ah I see now you don't know do you? Well then why don't we let you see the other side of your family for once? Slytherin!"

Cassie sat on the stool for a moment longer before making her way to the clapping Slytherin table. She sat next to a kind looking boy named Theodore Nott. She didn't speak much, nor did she look up until she felt eyes boring into her. She looked up at the headmaster acknowledging his request to meet her after the meal.

Staying behind Cassie made her way to the headmaster's office where her father and mother were waiting. Immediately Charles stood and began to speak:

"We didn't want you to find out like this Cassie, it never occurred to us that the school's list would hold your birth name. It's time I tell you of your mother. She was my best friend, a kind and brilliant witch. She was an elemental like you, and loved to read as well. She passed away when you were a baby and you have been with us ever since. We still love you the same Cassie."

"I knew I was adopted, I'm an elemental and I'm born only five months after James. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Charles hugged his daughter and sent her to her common room.

"And we're to leave out her father why again Albus?" Dorea asked.

"It is too much burden for an eleven year old my dear, only time will tell when it will be right to inform her of her family."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Later that night after the meeting Cassie made her to her dorm room to see three other girls staring at her.  
"Finally." An impatient looking blonde said. "We've been waiting for you, I'm Emma Vanity.  
A small dark haired girl piped up, "we've met before but I doubt you remember, I'm Elladora Rosier." Cassie smiled at her truly not remembering but deciding to be polite  
"and I'm Tracey Wilkes."  
They stayed up for a while and learned loads about each other. Cassie really liked Ella, but the other two not so much. Emma was an air headed while Tracey was bossy and self-important. With introductions over with they all quickly fell asleep.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The first week of classes had flown by and Cassie was way too bored. Every class involving magic was a joke to her. This is something that annoyed Lily to no end. She had come onto Cassie's list of most hated. She was so rude to James and Cassie didn't stand for it. Meaning she tended to stay with the boys making them a fabulous team.  
"I'll have to talk to you guys later I have a meeting with Dumbledore for some reason."  
With that Cassie made her way to the headmaster's office. She made her way up and greeted Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Smith, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Brine.  
Professor Dumbledore began to speak, "we've called you here today to talk to you about your classes. As you must have noticed your magic is stronger than the average first year. So what we're proposing is to move you a year up in defence, transfiguration, and charms. We've contacted your parents and they agreed leaving the final decision to you. So would you like to Miss Potter?"  
Cassie was stunned she knew the classes were too easy and it would be fun to be in harder classes but, Cassie was nervous. Never one to bow down to her fears Cassie replied, "I think I would like that professor. It seems more of a challenge." the professors smiled before Slughorn handed her a new schedule and Cassie realized she had defence first. This would be interesting.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Cassie had explained to the boys why her schedule had changed. Not wanting to be late to her first period Cassie rushed off to defence.  
When Cassie arrived she was the first one. She quietly got a seat in the back. Not expecting anyone to sit next to her Cassie was insanely surprised when a blonde girl sat down beside her.  
"Hi I'm Narcissa Black. Why are you in this class?" Even on the first impression Cassie could tell Narcissa was not shy in the slightest. She was used to things going her way, and she was confident in her abilities.  
Cassie proceeded to tell Narcissa the whole story. Narcissa who preferred Cissy told Cassie not to worry she'd be her guide in this class.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

As the weeks went on Cassie's friendship with the boys grew stronger, but so did that of her Slytherin friends. Elladora and herself had become fast friends; they were always by each other's side. She was also beginning to warm up to Emma and Tracey, the four girls doing their homework together in front of the fire every evening. It was useful as the older kids always helped when they got stuck. It's like Slughorn had said: Slytherins stick together.

Still smiling at the memory Cassie walked into her defence seat and sat down next to Narcissa who was talking to some of the other Slytherins.  
Over the weeks Cassie had also become closer to Cissy's friends. The friends being Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, and Crabbe and Goyle. Cassie obviously liked Cissy, but she particularly liked Lucius. He was very charming no matter how much James and Sirius hated him. As the class started Cassie couldn't help but think Slytherin wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ch 3

Time skip fifth year.

Cassie was laughing. Remus walked in and showed them his new prefect badge. They knew one of the four fifth year Gryffindor boys would get it, but it was just entertaining to actually see him wearing it. Over the years the five of them had pulled a ton of pranks, earning them the name of the Marauders.  
"Hey sly pass me a frog." Sirius or Padfoot said.  
As Cassie passed him the frog she thought back to how they got their nicknames.  
Memory*  
They had recently found out about Remus and his furry little problem. It killed Cassie every time he looked hurt or tired. She had been researching a way to help and she was sure she figured it out.  
"Hey guys listen to this. Were wolves are only dangerous to humans; animals are not affected by its bite. You see that's it, that's how we'll help Remus. We'll become animagus that way we can stay with Remus when he transforms to stop him from hurting himself!" James and Sirius looked immediately excited while Peter looked nervous.  
End memory

By the end of third year Cassie, James and Sirius had managed it. Peter was soon after in fourth year. James, Sirius and Peter became a stag, dog and eat respectively. While Cassie became a black fox. This lead to the nicknames Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Sly.

Remus and Cassie chose this moment to reenter the compartment after the prefects meeting. "..Yah its simple just some patrols and my partner is Lily." he glance at James as he said this.  
While James rambled on about his precious Lily flower, Cassie just glared. In Cassie's opinion she was a stuck up brat who couldn't appreciate the amazing guy she had in front of her. Cassie knew James wasn't her real brother, but he was enough so that she acted as if he was. Her parents even requested all teachers call her by Potter, although all magical documents still held the name Riddle.  
They sat around for another hour cracking jokes before Cassie got up and announced she'd be back later. What she didn't tell them was that she was going to find Cissy and Ella. While the boys knew of their friendship they didn't like it. Finally Cassie spotted them and slipped into their compartment.  
"Hey guys how were your summers?"  
While Cissy and Emma regaled them with tales of their extravagant summers Cassie was busy seeing how much Lucius had really changed. He had grown up and he was remarkably handsome now.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Lucius smiled when he saw Cassie walk in. She truly was a breath of fresh air. She had grown into her looks this summer and was now simply stunning. She was a break from everything g going on in his life. The dark lord had been bidding his time for years now staying mostly quiet and collecting followers. His father had told him it was an honor to be marked so Lucius graciously accepted it, but now found himself wondering if Cassie would accept it. He didn't know why but he found he cared for her opinion.

They spent the rest of the ride catching up before Cassie informed them she would see them in defense and skipped off to find the marauders.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

They went to the sorting ceremony together and pulled their welcome prank by having all of the trifles blow up. Cassie was laughing all the way back to her dorm room where she walked in on a conversation she did not like.

"My brother joined the Dark Lord this summer, my parents were so proud." Tracey stated while charming polish onto her nails.

"What do you think about the war Cassie?" Emma asked while correcting Ella's attempt at a hair straightening charm.

"I don't really know, I mean my family is completely light, but I guess I haven't figured out where I stood yet."

"You mean your adoptive parents though right? Like you said someone in your family has been in Slytherin before maybe your family is neutral or even dark in history."

"It's possible I suppose, but I'm not even sure who they are."

"You should look into it; we can help if you want. You know your mom's name was Schuyler Lux and your dad's last name is Riddle. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I will one day; I guess I'm just not ready yet." The girls nodded and agreed to change the topic.

"Ooh I forgot! I'm finally allowed to attend my family's Yule ball this year, and I wanted to know if you would like to attend. We'll send formal invited to most families in our circle, but the Potter family isn't a fan of ours. I'd still love it if you could come Cassie. You could stay for a few days." Emma asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'd love too! I've always wanted to go to a ball!" The girls spent hours talking about dresses and such and decided Samhain Hogsmede Trip they'd find dresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ch 4

Cassie was just sitting under a tree relaxing. She had finished her mid-terms and was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep when she suddenly felt someone leaning on top of her. Opening one eye Cassie caught a glimpse of one Lucius Malfoy. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before she could push him away. Cassie sat up quickly and shoved him. He smirked at her and pulled her into his lap ignoring her muttered complaints until she managed to pry herself away. He shushed her and asked how her tests had gone. Ignoring him Cassie replied:  
"Lucius we've talked about this I won't keep doing this, I don't reciprocate your feelings. Please go back to Narcissa, I won't do this to her. "  
With that Cassie got up and walked to her dorm deciding to pack for her trip back to Potter manor for Christmas.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr  
Cassie waved goodbye to her friends promising to see them the next day. Assie tragged her trunk towards the Potters, dreading another day in that suffocating home.  
"Let's get home we're having a big dinner tonight as Cassie is leaving tomorrow for her friend's home."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The next day Cassie packed herself a smaller bag and made sure her outfit for the ball that night was included before wishing her family and Sirius a Merry Christmas.

She flooed into the Vanity estate marvelling at the beautiful home. A house-elf popped up and introduced itself as Bellsy.

"Bellsy take young Miss to Miss Vanity's room now."

"Thank you bellsy." The elf nodded before moving upstairs.

"Finally Cassie you're here!" The girls reminisced while readying themselves for the ball. A regal looking couple entered after the ball had already begun.

"Emma, are you ready for your introduction? Everyone is here now."

"Yes father were ready."

"You look beautiful girls. You are a very stunning girl Cassandra." Lady Vanity stated.

"Thank you Madam. And thank you Lord Vanity for allowing me to join in and stay with you."

"Well it is a tradition for a girl to be joined by a sister, a best friend will do just fine."

With Emma's platinum blonde hair and tall curvaceous figure she was the exact opposite of Cassie's petite darker looks. The two complemented each other beautifully. They made their way to the stairs where a house elf would announce them.

"Cassandra darling, what name would you prefer?"

Riddle slipped off her lips before she even processed it. They were announced and made their way down the stairs and Cassie couldn't help but notice the mystified stares sent her way, as if others were trying to understand how she was there. Theodore Nott took Emma's hand and Cassie was shocked when Rabastan Lestrange took hers.

"What are you doing Rabastan?"

"Problem babe? It looked as if you needed a partner, just wanted to fill the gap."

Cassie shook her head but couldn't help but be charmed by Rabastan and his easy nature. In the back of her head she couldn't help but wonder why Lucius hadn't stepped forward, did this mean he didn't like her as he said he did. They continued to dance the night away, and thoughts of Lucius quickly left her head. They took a seat in the gardens later with their friends and continued to chat and drink plenty of wine. Shivering, Cassie didn't push Rabastan away when he pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you staying here for the rest of the break?"

"Most of it, I'll leave a day or so before school to pack my things up again."

"Good, we all usually spend the breaks at all of our houses. Tomorrow everyone is coming to mine to swim. We've got a swimming pond in one of our greenhouses. Do you want to come?"

Cassie smiled and nodded agreeing to meet him the next day before walking with Emma to say goodbye to all of the guests.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

"My lord" Abraxas Malfoy bowed before the dark lord.  
"You said you had news for me Malfoy so speak"  
Nervously Abraxas spoke, "at my sister's ball this past Yule a young woman was in attendance, a schoolmate of my sons. She was introduced as Cassandra Lux Riddle, my lord."

Lord Voldemort as he was called in his snake like form removed his glamour and sat in his chair with the beautiful and barely aged face of Tom Riddle. He thought over this girl.

"I want to know more, get me any information you can on the girl. I believe we've found my daughter." Tom stood alone staring out the window as he looked at the picture taken the night before. She was a perfect mixture of Schuyler and himself. He was positive it was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ch 5

"Cassie!" Rabastan hold a glass of firewhisky made his way over to Cassie and Emma welcoming them. "There are change rooms in there as you know Emma. Just come out, have a drink." Emma started walking away and Rabastan held Cassie back. "Come find me when you're out." Now completely sober Cassie couldn't hold back her blush as he held his hand on her lower back guiding her. "Don't be shy Cassie, we don't bite."

Cassie blushed deeper and headed to the change rooms where Tracey, Narcissa, and Ella had joined Emma. They each wore a swimsuit, full pieces of course, but that did little to conserve modesty. Emma's piece had so many cut outs it was crazy. Cassie had borrowed one of Emma's and needed to be reassured that the backless, low cut piece was perfectly fine.

"Plus Rab will love it." Cassie blushed but didn't say anything as they made their way back out. She walked back to Rabastan who was roughhousing with his brother in the pool while Bellatrix sat on the side with Evan Rosier and Patricia Parkinson.

"Cassandra Riddle, my aren't you far from the lions you usually hang out with. Scared?" Bella was wearing a two piece bathing suit and Cassie was shocked with her confidence and disregard for propriety.

"Leave her alone Bella, Rab will be very angry with you if you scare her way." Rodolphus moved closer pulling Bella into the pool as Rabastan placed himself between Cassie's legs. He offered her his dink and she took a few sips feeling herself lighten.

"You having fun?" At Cassie's nod he smiled and leaned closer. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I heard that Emma will be going to dinner with Theo tomorrow, so while they're busy would you come to dinner here?" Cassie didn't know why her head was nodding so quickly but she figured where could the harm be.

"Get your hands off of her Rabastan." Lucius was clearly drunk and angry from another turn down from Narcissa as he stalked towards the pair. He pushed Rabastan away and ignored Cassie's flailing hands as he pulled her to him.

"Bloody hell mate, what do you think you're doing?" At this point Evan and Rodolphus grabbed Lucius back as Rabastan held onto Cassie.

"We were never dating Lucius, you kissed me a few times and I told you that it could never work."

"It could, I couldn't marry you but I would still take care of you."

"Oh and push me into a life of shame and whoring myself? Don't jest Lucius, I'm much better than that."

Rabastan clearly angered by the conversation, Lucius' low opinions of Cassie, and the whiskey, took a good swing at Lucius knocking him to the ground and effectively ending the conversation. He was staking his claim. He pulled Cassie into his side and walked away to one of the curtained loungers.

"I'm sorry you had to get into a fight over me Rab, I didn't think he'd act like that."

"I know Cassie and I'm not mad I promise." He leaned over her and pulled her in for a long and heated kiss. Covering her body with his, his hands couldn't leave her alone touching every bit of skin he could reach. Eventually Cassie pulled away.

"As I said before Rab, I'm not a common whore; you'll have to work a lot harder to get anything from me." He smiled at her comment content to take it at her pace.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The next night Cassie stepped into the Vanity fireplace moments after Emma had left for her date.

"Hey babe." Rabastan kissed Cassie's cheek pulling her into the parlour.

"Cassie you know my brother and Bella, this is my mother and father."

"Mother, this is Cassandra Riddle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Lestrange."

"The pleasure is mine darling. You are even more beautiful than others describe you." Cassie blushed.

Lord Lestrange made his introductions before leading them into the dining room. They sat to eat and Cassie left the evening with a smile on her face.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

It was Cassie's last night at Emma's home and apparently they were having her cousin's the Malfoys over along with the Lestranges and three other guests.

Cassie put on a blue wrap dress and made her way downstairs with Emma to Rabastan and the others. They spoke for a while before Emma came over looking extremely nervous. "My father asked for a moment of your time in his study Cassie." Cassie gave her a curious look, but Emma said nothing as she led the way.

Cassie entered the room to see Henry Vanity, Rodar Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, a boy her age, and two other men.

"Sit please Cassandra." Cassie sat on the couch tucking her dress down as she listened.

"After the ball it wasn't difficult for us to place that clearly you were adopted. Emma has informed me the name of your mother, and we thought it would be only fair to introduce you to your remaining parent. Cassandra, meet Tom Riddle." Cassie immediately knew who he spoke of. The resemblance was uncanny, Charles had always said she looked like her mother, but in her opinion she was entirely her father.

"We'll leave you to speak." All left the office at this point besides her father, another man, and a boy her age.

"Cassandra, I'd like you to meet your uncle Marcus and your cousin Matthew." Her uncle nodded his head and Matthew grinned widely and kissed her cheek. They left the room after that and Cassie was left alone with her father.

"Why did no one ever tell me about you?"

"Your mother was put into hiding before she had you. We were on different sides in this war and hers decided taking her and my child from me would weaken me."

"Why would they care so much about weakening you? Also I don't think the war was even going on like 15 years ago."

"It was the beginning, they were making moves early."

"But why did they care if you in particular were weakened?"

"Because I am Lord Voldemort."

Cassie stared at the man in front of her. He didn't seem like evil incarnate. He looked exactly like her, but how could he be the most evil dark lord and look just like her.

"I can tell you're confused Cassandra, but know one thing: my life in the war has nothing to do with my family. I loved your mother and I will do everything in my power to take care of you." He said it with such absolute certainty that Cassie couldn't help but believe him. "I would like for you to spend Ostara at our family home." Cassie nodded and the two stood. She had a lot of question but realized now was not the time to ask. "Also Cassandra, realize that outside of your friends in Slytherin no one is to know."

"Understood."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Cassie was in the library studying. It was midterms now and she really wanted to do well. With all the time she had been spending with Rabastan, studying was the last of her worries. Sighing Cassie closed he potions book done for the day as Sirius dropped into the seat next to her.

"ello love!"

Cassie smiled back and Sirius continued, "So things have been a little bit of a bore around here lately so were gonna liven things up!"

"Fine Sirius, but if we get caught you're taking the blame."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

"Charles, have you heard from James or Cassie lately?" Dorea asked while sipping her elf wine.

"James yes, although his news is less than thrilling. It seems Cassie has picked up with a new group of friends. She's been seen everywhere with Rabastan Lestrange and the other Slytherin Purebloods. I'm worried where her loyalties will be."

"We raised her Charles that must count for something." Charles only shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 

"C'mon let's get on the train I hate standing around in the cold." Cassie mumbled into Rabastan's robe. They sat in the compartment on their way back to London as everyone discussed their Ostara, or spring equinox plans. The purebloods celebrated the pagan holidays so Easter was not a holiday they knew.

"Are you staying at Slytherin manor?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, my father asked me too. Apparently my uncle and cousin will be there as well."

"Matt's awesome, I'm surprised he wasn't at mine when we went swimming though. He's usually always with us during the breaks." Rabastan stated pulling her close. "You'll come back from the train station with us; you can go from our house. Our father wrote me and said that Matt would be at the manor." Rodolphus inserted while staring at Bellatrix. "Maybe you'll just stay the night, Matt too; it's been a while since we've seen him."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

They got off the train making their way over to Mrs. Lestrange. They greeted one another and made their way back to the manor where Matt was already waiting.

"Hey Matt! How's it been?" Rabastan hugged the other boy with Rodolphus following along.

"Good man, bored at Durmstrang as usual." He noticed Cassie at this point and gave her a grin. "Hey Cassie, how's it been?"

"Good thank you, and yourself?" the boys laughed at her formality and Matt threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be so formal Cass, we're family; act like it."

They spent the night laughing and joking. Matt's care-free attitude was infectious and by the end of the night Cassie felt like she'd known him her whole life.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The next morning Cassie and Matt bid their goodbyes and took Matt's arm and apparated outside the gates of Slytherin manor. The walked up the long path before standing in front of the most impressive home Cassie had ever seen.

"It was built during Salazar Slytherin's time, obviously some upgrades here and there but the majority is the original architecture.

"Come, they will probably be in the study." Matt led the way and Cassie felt her eyes roaming everywhere, trying to take it all in. They knocked and entered the study, coming face to face with two similar looking men.

"Cassandra, are you well?" Tom Riddle looked up from his work into his daughter's face, a face that looked exactly like his own.

"Yes, I am. And you two as well?"

"Well, I'm starving but other than that I can't complain. Tom?"

"I'm well child."

"Matthew, what did you too get up to last night?"

"We stayed at the Lestrange estate. We were invited to the Rosier manor they've got a quidditch pitch on their land. I love to fly."

"Ostara celebration is tomorrow night." Marcus stated.

"We'd bring our stuff with us. We could all go together."

"Fine, be on time and sober. Matthew, I don't want an embarrassment like last time." Tom said with all seriousness.

The two left the room and Cassie immediately turned on Matt. "What happened last time."

"Rodolphus, Evan, and I didn't sober up before a summer ball. We made a fool of ourselves."

"Well let's go I want to fly."

"Yah and I bet seeing Rabastan has nothing to do with that."

"Matt!"

"Relax kid; wait until summer, that's when the real party happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Let Rabastan tell you, him and Rodolphus usually confirm the details."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

"Cassie!"

"Catch me if you can Rab." They played a game of quidditch, Cassie and Rab acting as seekers. Cassie caught the snitch and everyone made their way to the ground. Rabastan threw his arm over Cassie's shoulders smiling as he grabbed the firewhiskey bottle.

"Ugh I don't want to go back to school next week." Theo groaned laying his head on Emma's lap.

"Just wait for the summer. Second week of vacation we're taking off for the South of France. Two weeks lying on the beaches of an all wizarding resort."

The group cheered before Rodolphus quieted everyone down. "We've got to make a list of who's coming this year. Rooms and such. So far I've got my brother and I, Bella, Lucius and Cissy, Theo and Emma, Trish and Evan, Penny, Amy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosalie, Matt, and Cassie. Is that everyone?"

"Well, I don't know if I can come. I'd have to ask my parents and make sure."

"Who cares what the Potter's think, they're not even your real family." Emma stated a little tipsy.

Matt ignored the others and pulled Cassie away. "You're really going to go back there?"

"They raised me Matt, and they are good people. I can't forget that."

"They're not your family Cassie, we are. What will they think of you when they find out?" Cassie ignored him and walked back to the group not willing to think about the possibility.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The group went back to Hogwarts and the fifth and seventh years immediately immersed themselves in NEWT and OWL studying.

It was during this studying that Cassie saw her relationship with James and the Marauders dwindling. They barely spoke and because she didn't want to reveal Remus's secret to Rabastan who had been with her most of the time so she hadn't joined them for full moons either.

Cassie sat watching Rabastan duel with Evan as she studied for Defense. "This is so confusing! I mean how am I supposed to understand the properties of dark magic if we've never learnt how to cast them."

"Well Cassie first thing first, how badly do you want to learn those spells?" Rabastan leaned over her.

"Really badly Rab, I'd like to pass my exams."

"You wrote your defense OWL last year, what are you worrying about?" Theo asked entering the empty classroom.

"Next year I have NEWTs and I still have exams this year."

"Let's make a deal then, I'll convince the guys to help me teach you an array of Dark spells if you agree to come on vacation with us this summer. Deal?"

Cassie nodded and Rabastan sealed it with a kiss. It was time for her real training to begin.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The past two months had pushed Cassie to extraordinary new lengths in her power. She grasped the Dark spells much better than those she learnt in Charms class. Her magic was Dark in nature, so these spells she was more attuned to. She spent her free time snogging Rabastan who had asked her to officially be his girlfriend and learning more spells. She had also become closer with Severus Snape who was actually in her year. She'd never spoken to the boy before, put off by his friendship with Evans. But after the mudblood spectacle they'd lost that friendship and Cassie actually enjoyed his presence. He was also just as determined to ace his OWLs so he was an excellent studying partner. She also hadn't spoken to James or the Marauders in months, and with the summer coming up she should have expected what was to come.

The day before all exams were set to commence Cassie found herself trapped in a dead end staring at all four marauders. She locked eyes with James content to wait until he spoke.

"What's up with you Cassie? You spend all of your time with the Slytherins and you don't even come for full moons anymore. How could you go against our family?" James questioned.

Cassie ignored him turning her focus onto Sirius. "And I've got a question for you too Sirius. How could someone raised as a good pureblood suddenly turn against the grain."

"Because I found the good people, the ones with true loyalty to me, a family."

"Then I guess you have my answer." Cassie pushed past James only for Sirius to grab her arm.

"You don't know them Cassie, they'll turn on you."

"And you don't know them Sirius. Let me ask you, did any of your family or childhood friends ever actually turn against you? Even when you were sorted to Gryffindor, they still tried to make you feel a part of them. You turned your back on them. Remember that when those you call friends turn on you. I can see it in your future, those you trust will not hold true forever."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Cassie sat each of the sixth year exams plus her OWLs in Runes, Divination, History, Astronomy, and Potions. Lying in Rabastan's lap Cassie finished off her latest letter to Matt talking about OWLs.

"Are you excited for France?"

"Yes, I've never been before, plus Narcissa said we'll take a day to go shopping."

Rabastan groaned causing Cassie to laugh as he rolled so she was underneath him on the grass. "I was hoping we'd find other activities to keep us busy."

"I'm not easy Rabastan, you're going to have to work hard for me."

"I plan on it babe, don't you worry."

"Alright knock it off you two, no one wants to see that." Emma and Theo sat down next to them brining Crabbe, Tracey, Snape, and Ella. The group sat around joking and discussing plans for France.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

A week later everyone sat on the Hogwarts Express making their way back to London for the summer.

"So we're leaving on Sunday, so a week from today." Rabastan groaned as Cassie confirmed the fast approaching date. She still hadn't told the Potter's. "I'm just checking. And the start of summer party is at yours Saturday night?"

"Yes babe, you can all stay over and we'll take a portkey the next day." He pulled Cassie closer before being shrugged off as she stood up.

"We've got to do rounds, we'll see you later." She left when Narcissa and Theo returned from their rounds.

When the train reached its destination Rabastan held Cassie's hand as they exited the train he made his way over to the Potter's with a confidence Cassie was lacking at the moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Potter; I'm Rabastan Lestrange, Cassandra's boyfriend." Charles shook his hand with a grimace clearly not impressed Cassie was dating the son of a Dark family. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. I'll see you Saturday Cassie."

He turned and disapparated leaving a nervous Cassie with an unimpressed family. Cassie gripped Charles's arm and disappeared.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Upon their return Cassie followed Charles into his office and shut the door. "A Lestrange Cassandra? Their family only resides outside Azkaban on technicalities. What are you thinking?"

Cassie stared at the man she once considered father and thought quickly. She couldn't let him know she knew who her father was, he'd lock her up with Dumbledore's help. "They've been kind to me and they've never lied to me. I love him and you can't change that. I'm also informing you that Saturday night I'm attending a start of summer party at their manor before going on a vacation with my friends. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"And if I say no?"

"I don't want to leave forever, but I will if I become a prisoner in my home."

The two stared at one another before Charles shook his head. "I want more for you Cassie than to be the wife of a criminal."

"And I will have it. At 15 I've completed all of my OWLs which I'm positive I've scored no lower than an E on plus half of sixth year." She left then content to spend the next few days finishing homework in her room and away form her family.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Saturday night came and Cassie was relieved when she grabbed the floo powder. While her family had agreed to leave her alone Sirius had not. He'd spent the past week informing her of her mistake and attempting to change her mind.

"Just remember Siri, I'm always here for you. You were my first friend and I'll be your last." She stepped into the floo and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Cassie danced the night away with Emma and Rabastan when he would give her a dance to appease her. When all the guests had left or retired the sixteen of them sat around the pool drinking and rambling on about the vacation the next day.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

They took a portkey early the next day arriving at Morgana's Paradise. They checked in, Emma and Cassie rushing to their room beside Rabastan and Theo's. The view was spectacular and they immediately changed into their bathing suits.

"Are you girls ready?" Theo asked knocking on the adjoining door. Cassie opened it and the four made their way down to the beach. It was a private section with small curtained cabanas lining the sand with a large bar in the middle. Cassie and Emma laid their towels by Narcissa while Lucius went with Theo and Rabastan to get a drink.

"Did you hear that Rosalie is going for Matt? I mean it's the only reason we brought her along, for equal numbers. Plus Matt thought she was cute." Cassie wrinkled her nose as she lay down.

"I was still shocked when I heard Amy was dating Goyle. I mean he's not that smart or that much to look at." Emma stated.

"It's no better than Penny and Crabbe. But it's obvious why they're together. Neither girl has very much money or status those boys will give them that at least." Emma nodded while Cassie lay still enjoying the sun on her skin. That was until she felt a freezing cold liquid cover her.

Cassie screamed and looked up into Rabastan's smirking face. She shot up going to grab for her wand before he laughed again. "You're only fifteen Cassie, no magic for you." Instead she picked up a handful of sand throwing it at him.

"Oh you're done for now Cassie." He chased after her wrapping his arms around her and throwing her into the water. The two fought while the others watched cheering them on.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

They spent the next few days lazing about the beach until Narcissa decided it was time for a shopping trip. The guys decided to tag along not wanting them to be in the city alone.

It was Cassie's birthday as well so he needed to do some shopping. Noticing a jewelry shop he pulled Rodolphus with him.

"I want something nice, I'm going to give it to her tonight at dinner." The brothers roamed the shop until Rabastan spotted a beautiful necklace. It had two platinum heart twisted around one another with emeralds and rubies placed throughout.

"I'd say that's the one brother."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtt

Rabastan took Cassie to the nicest restaurant in Paris the next night, and just before they left he handed her the necklace.

"It's amazing Rab, I love it." She turned so he could clasp it on her and he placed a kiss on her neck. She turned throwing her arms over his shoulders as he apparated back to his room at the hotel.

Rabastan laid Cassie on the bed and she gave him a small smile before pulling him back down and unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure Cassie?"

"Yes." He leaned back down and unzipped her dress ready for the night ahead.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

Ch 8

Cassie sighed as the room emptied everyone heading home until only the Lestrange brothers, Matt, and herself were left.

"I better head back now too. The Potter's are probably counting the minutes I've been in your company." Matt scowled at her answer.

"I'll owl you, you've got to come home for a bit this summer."

"Matt—

"It is your home Cassie. We're your family." Cassie nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving as well. Rabastan brought her to the fireplace kissing her while keeping his arms tight around her.

"I'll see you this week?"

"I couldn't imagine having to go longer than that." She kissed him again before stepping into the fireplace.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Her arrival back at Potter manor was no worse than could be expected. Charles was waiting for her with a grim expression. He lectured her on punctuality before sighing.

"I'd like for you to freshen up and meet me in my study please." Cassie nodded and made her way to her room only pausing briefly to wave to Sirius and James.

Entering the study Cassie was only mildly surprised to see the Headmaster was also present. She supposed they were planning on telling her who her father was. "Cassie, there is something we need to tell you."

"All those years ago when you sat in my office after the sorting, I thought it best to leave out the information of your father. You were much too young to grasp it."

"Cassie your father is Voldemort." Cassie threw a shocked look on her face and strengthened her occlumency shields as she stayed quiet.

"I know this may come as a shock Cassie, but this is not a reflection onto you. Although I think it best if you distance yourself from those with known ties to your father. Your mother never wanted him to know of your existence." Cassie saw Charles's eyes waver when Dumbledore said that. She knew he was being untruthful.

Dumbledore took his leave then and Charles stared at Cassie. "I truly tried my best Cassie. I loved you like you were my own, but you were always searching for something else, for someone like you. It is not in your best interest to find your father. He is a cruel man, but it is not my place to control you. You are almost of age and not truly my child. It is also time that I gave you this." He handed her an envelope before waving her off.

Cassie went straight to her room where she opened the letter.

_My beautiful Cassandra,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. But I know you must be such a strong woman and I know you will make your decisions that truly are the best for you. Because to be truthful Cassandra, you will have two choices and neither is wrong. You will grow up hearing how terrible the dark and how amazing the light is, I am not saying it's the opposite, but both have flaws and appeals. The dark is how it is because of the terrible deeds done against them. Their methods are extreme and their contempt is strong. I had only known good muggles, but I saw how Tom was treated because people assumed him different. As I assume you know enough of the light I will tell you why you should not be afraid of its counterpart. The dark holds loyalty and trust. No one holds secrets and the power is indefinite. They will be honest and love and treasure you, while the light will most likely fear you._

_I assume if you're reading this then you must know of your heritage. Your father is being called Voldemort these days, but to me he will always be Tom. Don't let other's fool you Cassandra, for I loved your father. I made a mistake in the heat of panic and was forbidden from seeing your father. I had hoped upon my death that you would grow up with him, but alas I know that is unlikely. Trust your father Cassandra; he will protect you above all else._

_When I died I relinquished my magic to you Cassie, but it was a dark spell that changed my magic. My light died with me but my power lives on in you. So I will leave you with this, follow your heart it will never lead you astray. I'll always love you Cassie live strong, live well, and live happy._

_\- Your mother_

_P.S. The attached is for your father._


End file.
